1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable pedal for vehicles and machines which can be adjusted to take into account differences in height of individuals who operate and/or drive the machines and vehicles.
The invention can be used wherever a pedal in vehicles, in particular in motor vehicles or on machines, is to be adjusted in the direction of the operator or driver of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The distance between the seat and the pedal of vehicles or machines having operators has to be set in accordance with the height of the operator or the driver of the vehicle. One possibility for this is, for example, to adjust the seats in vehicles. The driver is therefore brought closer to the pedal and, in accordance with his size, is able to safely reach and maneuver the pedal. However, being moved toward the pedal also means that the distance from the steering wheel is smaller. Investigations of accidents have shown that too short a distance from the steering wheel may result in severe injuries when the air bag is triggered. In addition, sitting too close to the steering wheel substantially restricts comfort and leads to fatigue and cramp.
There is therefore the attempt to find possibilities of designing the pedal such that it can be adjusted toward the driver. In principle, various solutions are known to this effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,532 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,143 disclose pedal devices which can be adjusted in the direction of the driver by means of pivoting systems. In addition to having a relatively high weight, these systems also have relatively large installation dimensions and so they are not suitable for installation in all types of passenger vehicles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,385; 5,819,588; 4,989,474 and 5,722,302 disclose systems in which the pedal is fastened to a device permitting displacement transversely to the pedal along a shaft in the direction of the driver. These devices have the disadvantage that internal components protrude in the direction of the driver and constitute an additional source of injury during accidents. The displacement in the direction of the driver means that the pedal also does not have ergonomically favorable positions in all settings for drivers of differing size.
A further possibility for adjusting the pedal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,125. This patent describes fixing of the pedal in various positions around a rotating shaft, about which it can be pivoted. Even this proposal means that unfavorable foot positions for drivers of a certain size cannot be avoided, since the pedal takes up different distances from the floor on account of its curved movement.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to develop a pedal with which the distance between the driver""s seat and the pedal can be adjusted with a high degree of safety and comfort for the driver with the increase in weight and space required in the vehicle being small.
The solution according to the invention makes provision for the adjustable pedal for vehicles and implements, comprising the pedal tread and the pedal arm together with devices for holding connections for the actuating links and for mounting the pedal on the pedal bracket, to comprise a plurality of parts which can be moved relative to one another and by which the distance between the pedal tread and a pedal mounting can be adjusted. The adjustability takes place over a curved path in such a manner that the distance of the pedal from the floor can always be matched to the size of the particular driver.
An essential feature of the invention is that the pedal tread is mounted and held displaceably on the pedal by means of a pedal arm and pedal guide comprising two sections, one of which can be displaced into the other.
It is advantageous if the pedal arm has serrations arranged on it in which drive members such as teeth of a conveying worm engage and undertake the movement thereof. Other self-locking drive members, for example, a spur gear, are also conceivable instead of a conveying worm. The drive members are arranged in an actuating drive.
It is furthermore advantageous for the pedal tread to be arranged on the pedal arm together with drive members which are in the form of a chain or a Bowden cable and undertake the movement of the pedal arm. This solution may be regarded as an alternative to the actuating drive using gears and teeth, in particular whenever the pedal arm has a curve.
It is furthermore advantageous for the pedal arm together with the pedal tread to be automatically adjusted by means of a servomotor. The actuating drive may be arranged within or outside the passenger compartment.
The pedal guide can constitute a plastic part and the pedal arm can constitute a metal part, or both components can be manufactured from metal or plastic.
The driving element arranged on the pedal guide can be connected to a servomotor by means of a flexible drive shaft.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.